militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alvin Straight
Alvin Boone Straight (October 17, 1920 – November 9, 1996) was an American man who became notable for traveling on a riding lawn mower from Laurens, Iowa to Blue River, Wisconsin to visit his ailing brother. He inspired the 1999 film The Straight Story. Early life Alvin Straight was born in Scobey, Montana. He married Frances Beek on October 17, 1946, in Scobey."Alvin Straight". Find A Grave. May 18, 2000. In 1973, Alvin, Frances, and their family moved to Lake View, Iowa, where he worked as a general laborer. He was the father of five sons and two daughters. Straight was a veteran of World War II, serving as private first class in the United States Army and the Korean War. Lawn mower trip Alvin Straight's 80-year-old brother Henry had recently suffered a stroke.Longden, Tom. "Alvin Straight". The Des Moines Register. October 7, 2013. At the age of 73, Alvin Straight could not see well enough for a driver's license, so he decided his only option was to travel on his 1966 John Deere riding lawn mower. Setting off in early July 1994, Straight drove the mower along highway shoulders, towing a trailer loaded with gasoline, camping gear, clothes, and food from his home in Laurens, Iowa, to his brother in Blue River, Wisconsin. About four days and 21 miles into the trip, the lawn mower broke down in West Bend, Iowa."Who Needs a License? Man Hits Road on Mower". Associated Press. The Wichita Eagle (Wichita, Kansas). August 24, 1994. p. 8A. Straight spent $250 on replacement parts, including a condenser, plugs, a generator, and a starter. After traveling another 90 miles, Straight ran out of money while in Charles City, Iowa. He camped there until his next Social Security checks arrived in August. He was interviewed by local newspapers."Lawnmower Traveler Shuns Talk Shows". The Capital Times (Madison, Wisconsin). September 3, 1994. p. 8A. On August 15, Straight's lawn mower broke down again when he was two miles from his brother's house near Blue River. A farmer stopped and helped him push it the rest of the way. At a top speed of , the trip took six weeks in all. After the visit, Straight's nephew, Dayne Straight, drove him back to Iowa in his pickup truck."Truck, Not Mower, Takes Man Home". The Capital Times (Madison, Wisconsin). September 22, 1994. p. 10A Henry Straight recovered from his stroke and moved back to Iowa to be closer to his family."Man Who Made Solo Lawn Mower Journey Dies At 76". Associated Press. The Free Library by Farlex. November 14, 1996. Accessed on October 7, 2013. Paul Condit, president and general manager of Texas Equipment Company, Inc., in Seminole, Texas, heard about the trip and gave Straight a 17-horsepower John Deere riding mower worth $5,000. Straight did not like the attention from the lawn mower trip. He turned down offers to appear on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno and Late Show with David Letterman. Later years and death In April 1995, Straight attempted to drive a riding lawn mower to Sun Valley, Idaho, but he had to turn back because of cold weather. On November 9, 1996, Straight died of a heart ailment at a local hospital in Laurens. A lawn mower similar to the one he had used on his journey accompanied his funeral procession to the Ida Grove Cemetery. Adaptations Playwright and performer Dan Hurlin and composer and sound designer Dan Moses Schreier adapted Straight's trip into a theatrical production that was billed as an opera.Lindwall, Rebecca. "Iowan's journey by tractor inspires offbeat opera". The Gazette (Cedar Rapids, Iowa). October 12, 1997. "The Shoulder" was performed at CSPS Hall in Des Moines, Iowa, in October 1997. It was also performed in January 1998 at New York's Dance Theater Workshop and Minneapolis' Walker Art Center. Straight's story was adapted into the film The Straight Story, directed by David Lynch, which starred Richard Farnsworth (in an Oscar-nominated role) as Alvin Straight.Bunbury, Stephanie. Top 10 films about ageing". The Sydney Morning Herald. December 19, 2015. When plans for the film began in 1995, Straight signed a contract that ensured he would receive $10,000 plus 10% of the movie's profits, although he died before the film's completion. He said that he made the trip to see his brother, not for the possibility of fame or money.Neubauer, Mary. "Lawn Mower Traveler, 74, Signs Hollywood Contract". Associated Press. St. Paul Pioneer Press (St. Paul, Minnesota). June 7, 1995. p. 1B. References External links *Thecityofabsurdity.com * Category:1920 births Category:1996 deaths Category:People from Laurens, Iowa Category:People from Scobey, Montana Category:Military personnel from Montana Category:People from Sac County, Iowa